AurHic Academia
by VermillionSummers
Summary: Based on SuperPokeGal123's "Ash's Realization" Ash is 15 having become a Pokemon Master at 12. Now working to be an Aura Master at a school where anything can happen. Throw Pokemon and a taboo Psychic Guardian that happens to be Serena into the mix. Whats the worst that can happen.


**Chapter 1**

 **Going Noware**

Serena was annoyed.

She was wearing a black blazer that stopped right above the stomach over a white dress shirt with a black tie while wearing a black frilly skirt that stopped mid-thigh with black boots on.

She had searched the entire Town of Noware looking for this dang station that would take her to AurHic. When she had found out she was a psychic guardian all those years ago she didn't really believe it.

But now here she was in the region of Hokori, in a town in the middle of Noware Forest, or as the locals dub it "The Middle Of Noware", looking for some sort of mystical train station. Thinking back if you had told years ago she'd be doing this she'd probably laugh.

Heck, she'd laugh right now if she wasn't so annoyed by it all. She had asked everyone in town for directions but for some reason, everyone didn't know. THEY DIDN'T KNOW. THESE LOCALS DIDN'T KNOW OF A STATION THAT SUPPOSEDLY BEEN HERE FOR YEARS.

Serena sighed heavily, how was she going to learn how to use her powers now. The thing about being a psychic guardian is that technically, your not suppose to exist anymore.

All psychic guardians were killed during the Hybrid Purge, something about them starting some end of the world prophecy, she didn't remember. What she did remember was that she needed training, her mom had tried to teach her herself but the conventional ways of learning how to use aura just weren't working for her so sending her to a "gifted" school seemed like the best option

Serena took out her map and gazed a the large tree-like structure picture that was Noware Station, holding it to the sun for a better visual. Sighing again she brought it down only to see a large tree that suspiciously looked just like Noware Station. Doing a quadruple take she smiled brightly.

She had found, she finally found it. With some extra pep in her step she hurried through the woods, she was almost there.

Following the path that led to the station, Serena made before the school train arrived.

Her mom told her AurHic was a prestigious school that specialized in the growth of gifted children. Children who could do things others only dreamed of, like manipulate water or move things with there minds. This was where an aura user, psychic or gifted could learn to use the powers or make them even stronger and share them with your pokemon and the world.

And that's the coolest thing, when you have power, no matter what it is, it brings you closer to your pokemon, at least that's how she felt about Braixen.

Slowly coming to a stop under the openings of the tree/station Serena realized the entire time she had been here Braixen hadn't been out or any of her pokemon for the matter.

Wanting to fix that right away she released them with dramatic flair.

" Guys center stage."

And in a flash of bluish-white came out a Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Altaria, Kirlia, and Milotic.

Said pokemon let out a conjoint cry upon being release before stitching their stiff limbs Sylveon being the first one to approach Serena.

" Sylvee."

" Awe Sylveon, I'm happy to see you too."

" Syl Syl Vee." Sylveon said wrapping Serena up in her feelers

Serena turned to her other pokemon

" Alright, guys today's the day we see what being a guardian all about."

Pumping her fist in the air.

Another conjoint cry as they followed her to the waiting area, the station was like any other only difference were that everything was either wood or stone. There were a big number of student hopefuls and students that were returning from summer break.

Find a bench she was about to take a seat when she noticed the crowd of girls over to her left.

Curiosity got the best of her so walking she could hear them fawning over something and saying stuff like " Is it really him?" " I can't believe we're going to the same school!" "Please marry me!"

She cringed at that last one.

Returning all her pokemon except Sylveon she made her way through the crowd stumbling the front she looked up to see a 15-year-old boy with jet black hair that was brushed downs he had one bang, he was fair skinned wearing a black blazer with a purple dress shirt with black pants and black loafers.

He had purple eyes but was most defining was the "z" like marks on his face.

Just then her heart started to pump faster.

 _' Whats going on why do I feel like this, is this…'_ She thought as her eyes started to have hearts in them.

Sylveon looked up at her trainer worried, She was feeling extreme infatuation but it seemed forced and Sylveon didn't know what to do.

Luckily she didn't have to as a person wearing a black trench coat with a hood that had a grayish-white fur rim with a white dress shirt with a black tie black pants and black boots pushed their way through the crowd. What was strange was that even though the station was well lit the hood cast a shadow that reached down to their nose so you couldn't see their eyes.

But that didn't matter, what did matter was that their entrance had snapped Serena out of her trance. Sylveon was about to reach out to her trainer

when the mysterious person said.

" Who the heck are you"

Now Serena was a little woozy from the trance but, she could swear that that voice sound familiar even if it was a few octaves deeper it was obviously a male.

The girls in the crowd that was still in the trance immediately bombarded the guy with their fist and nails saying stuff like " How dare you!" " Do you know who you're talking to!" "You don't get to talk to him you trash!"

However much, to everyone's surprise, the guy seems unfazed by the assault, but still

the boy in the purple shirt told the girls to stop and then said.

" Well to answer your question I'm The Jack of all Trades and Master of Some Ash Ketchum!"

Serena's eyes bulge at that, there's no way her crush had turn out like this, she had heard he had been going through a rough patch but still, there's no way he'd turn out like this right?

Before she could muse anymore she heard laughing, looking up she saw it was coming from the hooded male. Everyone was wondering why he was laughing until he said.

"That's impossible."

"Ash" getting annoyed though there looked like there was something else in his eyes, fear?

" Are you calling me a liar!"

" Yup."

The blunt answer had everyone was surprised though the fangirls looked ready to kill.

Nobody expected him to outright admit that.

It was then the guy rose his hand all the way in the air and pulsed aura to everyone.

The effect was instantaneous as all the fangirls look incredibly confused wondering why they had been acting the way they did.

"Ash" on the other hand started sweating bullets

" That was a cute little trick "Ash" or should I say Lim, using your aura to mimic the move Attract to draw all the girls to you, clever," The guy said while removing the "z" make from Lims face.

" Wha-What are y-y-you gonna do to me"

Lim said as his flashy confident exterior faded.

The guy smile

"It's not what I'll do its what they'll do."

Lim froze before looking around to see some of the angriest faces he's ever seen.

The poor dude didn't even get a head start before the girls started to beat down on him.

His cries were very feminine.

While Lim was getting his life flashed before his eyes the mysterious guy started to leave.

Serena feeling indebted called out to him.

"Hey Wait!"

The guy stopped and what looked like blue lightning surged around him.

Not one to be deterred Serena said

" Wanted to thank you for what you did, I'm pretty sure if you didn't come I would have been turned into a fangirl."

" No problem," he said

Serena hesitant continued

" I'm of new here and you seem pretty cool and know your way around so maybe we could friends, my names Serena."

He paused and Serena thought she said something wrong until he laughed.

Something about the laugh made her all warm and fuzzy and she slightly blushes from embarrassment.

"Why are you laughing"

" Because of the irony of the situation"

"What?"

" Well the first time we saw each other again I didn't remember you and now you don't recognize me"

Now Serena was intrigued, what did he mean "again".

At that moment the lightning she had seen before appeared but it seemed more controlled and it was taking the shape of a… pokemon. He reached fo his hood and pulled it back saying

" Isn't it ironic, huh Pikaichu"

Serena could only gasp as her face was blushing up a storm and all the could stutter out was

" A-A-Ash".

 **Well, there's Chapter 1 of my first ever Fanfic EVER!**

 **Don't be shy and comment just no cursing.**

 **And this story is actually inspired by Ash's Realization by SuperPokeGal123**

 **Some things I didn't take over as Ash and Serena figure out they have powers on their own but still, it'll help make sense of the story so go check that out**

 **And lastly, I meant to spell Pikachu like I did, Pikaichu, you'll understand later but until then.**

 **PEACE**


End file.
